A summer of surprises
by Ms.Demeanour
Summary: Harry goes to stay with Sirius and Remus during the summer, what Harry doesn't know is that Remus and Sirius are a couple and they are planning to make this summer a summer to remember...
1. deafault

**Well now this is my first seriously written fanfic ever, I would be happy if you'd let me know if I should continue with this story...**

And I don't own any of these characters, they are JK Rowlings, I'm just playing around with them :)And if you don't like the idea of Harry/Sirius/Remus story this one is defenitly not for you! :D

so far the rating is pg-13 since I haven't decided yet what is to come in later chapters, maybe the rating will go up..... :P


	2. Harry's arrival

**A summer of surprises**

**Chapter 1: Harry´s arrival.**

Harry had been looking forward to this the entire spring. Sirius and Remus had invited him to come and live with them during the summer. He had just said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who are (as you know) a couple nowadays. Harry envied them. They seemed to be so happy together. When he was with Cho everything turned out wrong, like the visit to madam Puddyfoot´s.

He had taken the night bus two times before so he wasn't shocked when the bus suddenly appeared before him with a bang. It was not a long trip to Grimmauld place from King's Cross and soon the bus slowed down its incredible speed and let him off. On the outside it looked exactly as he remembered it. He took his school trunk and Hedwig's cage and knocked on the door.

No screams he thought, they must have found a way to remove the old portrait of Sirius's mother.

A man with brown hair, hazel eyes and worn old robes opened the door, he smiled when he saw Harry. It was Professor Lupin.

"Hello Harry, come in. Sirius is in the kitchen making lunch".

"Hello Professor..."

"Harry... I'm not your Professor anymore; you can call me Remus, Lupin or whatever you like." Professor Lupin was still smiling.

"I'll take your things to your room".

"Um, thank you prof...Remus"

Remus smiled and took Hedwig and Harry's school trunk and went upstairs.

The inside looked quite different from the last time he had been here. Wow Harry thought, they had really worked a miracle on this place. The houseelves's heads were gone and the whole house smelled a lot better, and was much brighter. A wonderful smell of pancakes reached Harry's nose. He made his way to the kitchen where he saw his godfather, Sirius Black.

"I didn't know you could cook" Harry said grinning.

"Well, there are lots of things I can do, you'd be surprised if you knew half of it" Sirius said laughing. "It is nice to have you here Harry, you want some pancakes?"

Harry nodded and sat down by the table. Remus entered the kitchen and shared a grinning look with Sirius before he sat down next to Harry.

"I see you managed to remove the painting of your mother Sirius" Harry said between the bites.

"Yes Remus finally found a spell to remove it".

"Yes it was hard work but worth it. No more waking up to Sirius's mother screaming about half bloods and blood traitors".

Remus and Sirius laughed.

"Um Harry, I need to talk with Sirius..."

"Oh I understand, I'll go upstairs and unpack...awesome pancakes Sirius" Harry said before he left the kitchen.

Remus had a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know if this is right Sirius...keeping Harry in the dark like this...sooner or later he will find out that we are a couple and has always been..."

"Yes, he will find out someday soon, Harry is a young adult now and he's very bright. But honestly now Remus, haven't you ever fantasized about touching Harry? And don't tell me you haven't, I know you to well..."

"Sometimes, yes. But that would be wrong..."

"Why? Why would it be wrong? Harry is old enough to know what he wants and decide for himself".

"Yes, Harry can decide for himself...but I don't think that he would want neither you nor me".

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to experiment a little then.... Seduce him Remus..."

"How?"

"I don't know, use your imagination, how did you seduce me?"

Remus shook his head

"Alright, I'll make advances, but I highly doubt that he is into that Sirius..."

"We'll see Remus, we'll see..."


	3. A picture can say more than a thousand w...

**Thank you for the reviews, you inspired me to continue with this...:D**

****

**Chapter 2: A picture can say more than a thousand words. **

Harry opened the door to his new room. It was amazing. There was a large four-poster bed, a closet, a mirror and a rocking chair by the window. He wondered for a while what Sirius and Remus were talking about. It was probably nothing important. After unpacking Harry did not have anything to do so he explored the upper floor, they probably wouldn't mind.

It was indeed an old house, he remembered how hard it had been to clean it the previous summer. While walking around he heard the outdoor slam shut, it was probably Remus since Sirius can't leave the house because the ministry of magic is still after him. Harry returned downstairs and in to the living room. A fire was burning in the hearth and some old photo-albums lay by the old wing chair. Harry was just about to sit down in the sofa and look in the albums when he heard Sirius's voice.

"Remus probably won't be back until tonight, he's going to Diagonalley and he's got to stop by at Hogwarts, so it's just you and me now. I see you've found my old albums".

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't want me to look?"

"You can look as much as you want. We can look through them together if you want to" Sirius said smiling.

"Yes, that'd would be fun, the only picture I've seen of you is the one from my fathers wedding".

Sirius sat down next to Harry. He noticed that Sirius looked much younger. He was still a thin man but not as thin as he used to be, and his hair was clean and smelled good.

"Well well, this is a photo of all the marauders. It must have been a few weeks after we'd arrived at Hogwarts. The boy in the back, the tall one, that's your father, and the one to the left of him is Remus. I stand next to him, by Merlin I was short back then. The one sitting on the floor is Peter".

This is nice, Harry thought. He had never seen such old photographs of his father. Harry was really the spitting image of James.

"There are not many photos from our first years, most of them are from year 4 and on. This must be the Christmas in our fourth year. Peter is not there, he often went home for the holidays. It had been a full moon a few days before this picture was taken, you see how sick Remus looks".

Remus definitely looked ill, he had shades beneath his eyes, but he was still smiling.

"Um Sirius, I imagined you to be the ladies man, are there not any photos of some girls here?"

"Yes I was indeed lucky with the ladies. But the relationships were so brief I didn't bother taking their picture".

"So you never really found someone worth taking her picture?"

"You can say that I had, but I'll tell you about that some other day. Hey look, that's Remus and me in our fifth year".

Both Remus and Sirius looked very happy and they both looked good. They were sitting down by the lake were Harry, Ron and Hermione had sat many times.

"Look at the time! You can continue looking through the album if you want to Harry, I'm gonna start preparing dinner".

Harry enjoyed the wizard variant of photos much better than the muggle photos. As you know wizard photos are moving so they can really capture a moment. He looked through the album another time but when he came to the picture of Sirius and Remus by the lake he noticed something he didn't see before. If you looked really close you could see Remus stroking the top of Sirius's hand with his finger and they were both smiling wide. Harry slammed shut the album and left it in the sofa. He went into the kitchen and looked at his godfather. His mind must have been playing tricks with him, there was nothing "going on" between them, that he would have noticed before. Sirius turned around and looked at Harry.

"What's the matter Harry? You look worried..."

"It's nothing my mind was somewhere else...nothing important..."

Sirius nodded and returned to chopping vegetables. Sirius knew why Harry had a worried look. He did show him that photo on purpose. But after a while Harry did not think about the photo anymore, it had slipped out of his mind. During dinner, Harry was talking and laughing with Sirius as if he had not seen the photo of them. What Harry did not notice was the quick glances and smiles Sirius was giving him. Harry heard the door open. Remus was home.

"Any food left for me?" He yelled from the hall.

"You'll have to hurry if you want some" Sirius yelled back.

Remus joined them in the kitchen carrying some bags.

"Now, what have you been doing all day?" Harry asked.

"I've been to Flourish and Bott's and picked up the books I've ordered. I had to go to Hogwarts and visit Professor Snape, he has made me some wolfsbane that will last over the summer. And on my way home I made a quick stop at the Honeyduke's. Some whizzing whizzbees for you Sirius..." he threw a bag at Sirius.

"Thank you very much moony..." Sirius, said before ripping up the bag.

"And I don't really know what you like Harry, so I just bought you what I like the most" he said smiling.

He knelt down by Harry's chair and gave him a bag too.

"Wow! A large Honeyduke's chocolate bar! Thanks Remus!"

Harry turned to give him a hug, he was not used to people giving him stuff without reason. Remus returned the hug but stroked Harry's back with his hand. Harry shuddered, it felt weird and good at the same time hugging his old professor like this. He was 100 sure that was not just a friendly hug. Lupin looked up over Harry's shoulder and met Sirius's eyes. They both smiled.

**Well know, I want lots of reviews! Please please please :) I've had lots of inspiration that's why this chapter is so long. If only me chemistry professor knew that I was writing this during class :DD**


	4. Tickling and wrestling

**Chapter 3, tickling and wrestling on the kitchen floor**

It was 6 a.m. in the morning. Harry had just woken up from his dream, the same dream he has had three nights now. The dream would not leave him alone. It had begun after the hug Remus had given him. Now Harry was thinking about it all the time. The more he told himself not to think about it, the more he did. In the dream he and Remus were sitting in the sofa by the fire. Remus was leaning in to kiss Harry before he woke up. Because of the dreams, Harry had a hard time being in the same room as him, so he had avoided them both for three days now. The time was now 6.10, it would be safe to go down and have breakfast, and both Sirius and Remus would often sleep to 8 at least. He tried to make his steps down the stairs as slow and careful as possible so not to wake them up. But when he came into the kitchen the lights were on and Remus was sitting by the table.

"Good morning Harry, you couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah I had a nightmare". He wouldn't look Remus in the eyes.

"Something you wanna talk about?"

"Not really..." Harry felt his cheeks getting warmer. He could not talk with anyone about this dream.

He couldn't leave the room now, that would be weird and rude. Besides he was very hungry. He made himself a sandwich and sat down next to Remus. Everything was going just fine. I can handle this Harry thought. That was until Remus spoke again.

"I heard you, you know, when I was walking past your room earlier this morning. You were moaning and talking in your sleep".

Oh no! Harry had no idea what he might have said in his sleep!

"It seemed like you were having an important conversation with someone..." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You know that if there is anything you would like to talk about I'm here for you..."

"Yes of course..." Harry said looking more at the bowl of sugar than at Remus.

_Please Remus let me know if you really meant something more with that hug! _

It was as if Remus had read his mind when he began stroking Harry's hair with his hand. Harry did not want him to stop.

_Say something you idiot_

"Um I, um..."

Remus removed his hand.

"I'm sorry Harry, was I making you feel uncomfortable?"

_Fuck I'm an idiot!_

"No, no you weren't. It's me, I'm not used to being hugged and being comforted".

_Nice save!_

Remus was smiling again.

"I know what you mean, people don't often touch me either because of my, you know, condition..."

Yes Harry knew about Remus being a werewolf, but it didn't bother him at all.

"I don't mind that you're a werewolf..."

_Nice going Harry, it sounds like you're hitting on him!_

Remus had a curious look on his face, so you don't mind do you, he thought. He made a quick decision to move forward with his plans. He put a finger in Harry's side and began tickling him, Harry was squirming with laughter.

"Oh Harry is ticklish!" Remus said laughing.

They fell to the floor, both laughing. They went from tickling to wrestling. After years of quidditch practice Harry had developed strong leg muscles. Now he was on top and Remus lay flat on his back on the floor.

"Do you surrender?"

"Nope, never" Remus replied him laughing.

This was a totally innocent situation until Remus put his hands on Harry's back and pulled him closer. Harry was looking straight into those hazel eyes, he could feel Remus's breath in his face. This wasn't a game anymore, this was the real thing. There was no doubt about Remus's intention and Harry did nothing to stop this. He wanted to be this near. Remus was trailing his hands up and down Harry's back.

"So you don't mind that I'm a werewolf..." it was not a question.

_Think of something smart to say, think of something smart! _

Harry was trying to come up with something smart to say, but what do you say when you're in this situation with a man that happens to be your former professor? One of Remus's hands was going back up his spine and stopped when it reached Harry's neck. He played with his fingers in Harry's hair.

"I need you to be honest Harry, why have you been avoiding me and Sirius these last couple of days?"

_What? Why was he asking this? Was it that obvious that he had avoided them?_

"I have been thinking about a lot of things lately, I needed some time on my own..."

"Good, I thought it was something Sirius or I had said or done".

Remus rolled them over so he got on top. He rose from the floor and helped Harry up.

"Sirius is probably awake now, so I'll make him breakfast too".

While they were waiting for Sirius to come down they talked about Hogwart's stuff and quidditch, just smalltalk. Sirius entered the kitchen and yawned wide.

"Oh the sleeping beauty has finally awoken" Remus said smirking at Sirius.

"Yeah, but no prince came to kiss me though" he replied.

Harry's mind was so full of thoughts now so he thought it was going to explode! A few minutes age ha and Remus had been intimate. Suddenly Remus was standing up like nothing had happened. Remus was playing with him! And Sirius probably doesn't know...

How wrong Harry was, Sirius knew all right. He encouraged it.

Remus had seen the disappointed look on Harry's face. I'll make it up to him tonight, then he won't be able to doubt my intentions...

**Well, well, thank you for your nice reviews...it's one of those things I look forward to :) ****I have now changed the way they talk in my story I hope you find it easier now finding out who's saying what now that I have quotation marks...:D**


	5. A good kisser

**Hello, I haven't been here for a while now. I have had a lot of homework I needed to do :/ But I finally found the time to log in and enter not just one, but two new chapters :) weei :D I really am beginning to wonder if I'm a sicko :P You know the drill....you R&R**

****

**Chapter 4: a good kisser. **

Harry's first thought when he entered his room after the episode in the kitchen was to write to Ron and Hermione. He tried to sit down and write a letter but he couldn't find the words. What was he going to say?

"Hi Ron. Are you having a nice summer with Hermione? Yeah, well Remus and I got intimate this morning and that was kind of nice.." 

He smiled at the thought of how they would answer him. Ron's would be a confused one.

"Are you sure this really really happened? Maybe it was just a bad dream?"

Hermione would give him lots of advice but she would probably ask him, "Harry...you know I want you to be happy...But are you sure this is a good idea?"

After half an hour of thinking this is what he wrote:

"Hi. How has your summer been this far? It's nice here, far better than living with the Dursleys. I miss you guys, maybe we could all meet in Diagonalley some day? Write me back if you think it's a good idea. /Harry"

He lured Hedwig down from the bookshelf and sent her off with the letters to his two best friends. After finishing the letters his thoughts returned to what had happened this morning.

_Why did he stop? Maybe he doesn't find me attractive? Nah quit thinking like a girl Harry! Maybe if Sirius hadn't entered the kitchen... of course! That's it! What would Sirius think if he had seen his best friend with his godson!_

Satisfied with figuring this out he began working on his potion homework Professor Snape (the bloody git) had given them over summer.

_Potions must be the dreariest thing in the world..._

He was halfway through the essay when he put down his quill and lay down in his bed.

_I can always finish that later._

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knocking on the door. "Come in"

Sirius entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Am I disturbing you Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really I was just about to take a nap"

Sirius walked over to the bed and lay down on his side facing Harry. "I was thinking that we could continue the conversation we had few days ago..."

"Yeah I remember. You never told me who was your special someone" Harry smiled.

"Curious George! I will tell you in time. Right now I want to talk about you."

"Me?" He could see that Sirius was serious. He really wanted to know. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

Sirius had a big smile on his face now.

"Hm...do you have a special someone at Hogwart's?"

"Nope. Not since Cho."

"Do you miss her?"

"Um, I don't think so. She was crying a lot and we were arguing about the little things. She was very confusing..."

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Girls can be very confusing sometimes. So there hasn't been anyone since her? Don't you guys ever play spin the butterbeer?"

"No I don't think the girls are really interested in playing."

Harry couldn't read the look Sirius had on his face when he said, "Harry...you don't need girls to play that game. Your father, Peter, Remus and I would play it all the time anyway. And sometimes when we got our hands on some firewhiskey things got really interesting."

_No way._

Harry couldn't imagine them doing this. He thought about it for a while. It was after all the marauders they were talking about. Yeah, he could imagine them drinking firewhiskey and spinning the bottle.

"You know that's how we found out that your father liked Lily. Although we had our suspicions...Peter was a coward and would often chicken out and go to bed. I remember your father and I getting quite drunk during such sessions."

Harry smiled at the image of his father and Sirius being totally wasted.

"But what about Remus? Wasn't he ever drunk?"

"Remus only gets tipsy. Since he is a werewolf he has a higher metabolism than we do. He often had to help us get into bed and then wake us up in the morning." Sirius said laughing. "Promise you you'll play spin the bottle when you get back to Hogwart's!"

They lay quiet for a while.

_It's nice talking to Sirius. He understands. He has been through so many things. Maybe I could ask him? But what if he gets mad? Oh, here goes nothing._

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Have you...have you kissed anything else than girls?" That didn't come out like he wanted it to. What he had wanted to ask was if Sirius had ever kissed a man before. Sirius understood what Harry wanted to ask but he couldn't resist it.

"What do you mean? If I have ever kissed my pillow before?"

"No"

"A tree?"

"No"

"Um, a grindylog?"

"No"

After playing stupid for a while Sirius finally asked, "You want to know if I have ever kissed a guy before?"

"Yes..." Harry felt like his face was on fire. This was so embarrassing.

"Yeah, I got that from the beginning."

"Then why did you?!"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist it!" Sirius said and messed up Harry's hair.

"To answer your question. Yes I have kissed a man before."

"Who?" _oops. Shouldn't have asked that._

"Remus." Sirius was obviously not bothered by Harry's question.

Harry went quiet. _Remus and Sirius...Remus and..._

Sirius interrupted him in his thoughts. "Hello, earth to Harry? You seem to be surprised..."

_Of course I'm surprised. You and Remus and then me and Remus...Now wait a minute. Since when did it become Remus and me?_

"He is really a good kisser. Mostly because of me I might add. As you said I was lucky with the ladies and got to kiss a whole bunch of them. Then I passed on my skills to old Moony. Well I'm not gonna bother you anymore if you want to continue with your napping."

He heaved himself up from bed and walked over to the door. Before he left he said, "Just so you know...He's still a good kisser. See you at dinner" He closed the door behind him.

Sirius's words were ringing in Harry's ears. _He is still a good kisser_...Did Sirius know something or was Harry just being paranoid? He rolled over on his side and tried to get some more sleep before dinner.

_Yeah. I bet he's still a good kisser..._


	6. The dinner

**Chapter 5: The dinner.**

Sirius closed the door to Harry's room. This was so much fun. He had seen the look on Harry's face when he told him how good a kisser Remus is. Had Remus already kissed him? He opened the door to Remus's room without knocking. He was lying in bed reading.

"Close the door behind you Sirius."

He closed the door. "How did you know that it was me?"

Remus looked up from the book. "I could smell you."

"How did Harry react when you kissed him?"

"What?" Remus put aside his book. "I have not kissed him...I was about to this morning before I heard you waking up upstairs. Why did you think I have already kissed him?"

Sirius sat down on the bed. "I was talking with Harry when he suddenly asked me if I had ever kissed a man before. I thought he was asking me because of you two..."

"Well. Then I guess Harry liked what happened after all...By the way. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I have kissed you and that you are still a good kisser"

Remus pulled Sirius on top of him. "I learned from the best. Which you keep reminding me of"

Sirius brushed his fingers through his lover's and best friend's hair. There were streaks of grey in it but he had lived a hard life. The grey even made him more attractive. He had always found Remus to be beautiful. When they were younger, in Harry's age, Remus had been so ashamed of his body. He tied to hide all the scars he had inflicted on himself. It had taken a long time before he trusted in Sirius enough to let him see him without any clothes. It still happened sometimes that he tried to hide his scars. "There wont be dinner until at least two hours from now..." Sirius said and leaned in to kiss him.

Harry woke up again when they called for him downstairs. They wanted him to come down and have dinner with them. Halfway down the stairs he could feel the wonderful smell of a roast-beef in the oven. He took a deep breath before he walked into the kitchen.

_Try not to say something stupid..._

When he entered the room he saw that they were both waiting for him. Remus pulled out a chair on his left side. Harry sat down. He didn't notice that they were both staring at him. The roast-beef was wonderful. He was about to reach for another bottle of butterbeer when he felt a hand on his right thigh. He looked to his right. Remus was smiling at him. Harry tried to act normal but his hands were shaking and he was beginning to sweat.

The hand was stroking up and down the thigh. It was dangerously close to his private area now. The hand trailed down between the legs and without thinking he spread them wider in response. The hand was gently touching and squeezing in all the right places. Harry bit himself in the lip so he wouldn't moan out loud. He couldn't understand how Sirius didn't notice what was going on at his own dinner table.

Sirius did notice. It brought back some sweet memories of a dinner in the great hall a long time ago...

_It was a few days before Christmas. Peter had gone home to spend the holiday with his family. So had James. The only Gryffindorboys left were Sirius and Remus. Remus had tried to make Sirius understand that he was interested in being more than friends. He tried his best. Either Sirius wasn't interested or he wasn't paying attention to the world around him. One day during dinner Remus came up with a plan. "If he doesn't understand this I'll give up..." He stroked Sirius leg beneath the table and then took hold of his hand. Finally Sirius understood. Later that night in the Gryffindortower they kissed for the first time. They managed to keep it a secret from everyone accepts James and Lily. Peter never knew. He noticed a change but didn't really care._

"Do you like that Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry's face turned ghastly pale.

"The roast-beef I mean..."

"Yes I liked it a lot thank you." Harry's face got back some of it's colour.

Sirius rose from the table to check how the dessert was going.

Remus leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear. "Don't be afraid to ask for more. Do you want more Harry?" He was teasing Harry's inner thigh with his fingers. Harry looked at Remus and nodded. He wanted more.

After they had eaten dessert Harry excused himself from the table and hurried up to his room. He undressed himself and crept down into bed. He was not going to fall asleep. But after waiting for more than two hours he did fall asleep. Suddenly someone was shaking him gently and whispering his name. He opened an eye and saw that Remus was sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry was opening his mouth to say something but Remus silenced him with a kiss. Kissing Remus was definitely not like kissing Cho. This was far better.

Remus ended the kiss. "I thought I should finish what I started in the kitchen. There is only one rule tonight Harry. If I'm doing anything you don't want me to do I will accept a no..." He was waiting for Harry to answer. Harry looked him in the eyes. "I don't think that will be a problem..."


	7. Our secret

**Chapter 6. The secret.**

Harry woke up alone in his bed. Remus had left him without a word. He mused on their night together. He felt comfortable with Remus. He hadn't pushed Harry into doing anything more than kissing and caressing. He wondered for awhile what Sirius would think if he walked in on them.

_That is actually kind of weird. Sirius has never been around while Remus was making his moves. It's probably coincidental. _

Today he actually looked forward to see Remus. That's why he in a hurry dressed and almost flew down the stairs. But he wasn't in the kitchen. There was only Sirius. Before Harry even asked the question Sirius answered it for him. "Remus is not here... he's on some order business and wont be back for maybe 2 or 3 weeks. But don't you worry. I'm sure you and I will have fun too." They heard a tapping on the window. It was Hedwig. He looked at Sirius. "Do go up and read your letters, you can have breakfast when you come down." Sirius said smiling.

Back in his room Harry read Ron's letter first.

**Hi Harry. **

**My summer is great. But mum and Hermione have become like best friends you know. It's like mum is checking if she would make a good wife for me. You know how she can be. Both Bill and Charlie have been here. Mum almost freaked out when she saw Bill's new beard. I think it's brilliant. **

**Yes I think it's a great idea. Maybe we could meet the week before school? Mum wanted you to come and live here with us. She almost threw a fit when I told her you were living with Sirius. But she calmed down when I informed her that Remus lives there too. See you soon Harry. Ron.**

**Hi Harry.**

**So you like living with Sirius. I guess it's better than staying with the Dursley's. I think it's a brilliant idea. Ron and I were thinking that the week before school starts would be great. That way we can buy everything we need for school. **

**Love Hermione.**

He scribbled down a short answer to the both of them.

**Yes. The week before school will be great! I can't wait to see you. **

**Love Harry.**

He gave the letters to Hedwig and sent her off. After watching her fly away he returned downstairs to continue his breakfast.

A week later Harry woke up in the middle of the night. Someone was in his room. He reached for his wand. "Lumos". A big black dog was sitting in the rocking chair. The dog turned back into Harry's godfather. "I'm sorry if I scared you Harry..." Sirius came and sat down in Harry's bed. "Sitting here with you is just like sitting next to your father. You remind me so much of how he was when we were in your age."

_He woke me up in the middle of the night to talk about the past?!_

"Harry...would you be angry with me if I..."

"If you did what?"

"This..." Sirius pulled Harry into his lap and kissed him. Caught in the moment Harry kissed him back. He was so into it he didn't notice that someone entered the room. Remus had obviously come home earlier.

"Now what are you two doing?"

Harry flinched away from Sirius but Remus continued. "Enjoying yourselves without me?"

_NO WAY._

Sirius made a gesture to Remus to come and join them. "I guess it's alright that you join us. What do you think Harry?"

Harry couldn't speak. He was dumbstruck. Remus realized what was going on and said to Harry. "This must be very confusing for you and I'm not going to treat you like a child. To tell you the truth Sirius and I are a couple. We have always been. We love each-other a-lot but we love you too. We wanted to help you discover another kind of love."

Sirius made little sounds of agreement. "To be loved and to love is very important. And you will always be able to come to us when you need to. And you will always be welcome to um...share our bed."

Remus shook his head. "Oh Sirius...."

"What I'm just telling him the truth!"

Harry couldn't resist it. He laughed it loud. This whole situation was so weird. He had been worried how Sirius would feel. But he was ok with this.

"Harry if you think this is far too weird then just say the word and we will leave."

Remus and Sirius were looking anticipating at him. He considered what he was going to say. "Well I don't mind 'sharing your bed' as you put it Sirius. But maybe we could keep this our secret?" The men looked surprised but soon they were both smiling at him. Sirius pulled Harry and Remus closer to himself. "Of course we can keep this our secret Harry."

"I must agree with you Sirius. Now that we're all being honest. Remus is a very good kisser."

Sirius made a sad face. "And I'm not?"

"I can't judge from the one when we got interrupted."

"What do you suggest then?"

"That we'll just have to continue where we left off..."

Long after both Remus and Sirius had fallen asleep Harry was still awake. He was thinking about a-lot of things. He wondered if he was going to tell Ron and Hermione. But that can wait for awhile until he has figured out what he actually want to tell them. There's no hurry. And maybe those looks Seamus give him sometimes are more than just friendly? He had never thought about that before. This was by far his weirdest summer ever. But indeed a one to remember.

**Now what did you think? This is the end of my first story...but don't you worry I have another one that I'll soon upload as soon as I know how it's going to end...I like happy endings :P **

**And I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing. If you hadn't I probably wouldn't have finished it :)**

**you know I might just give you a cookie if you review ; )**


End file.
